Baking Leads To Troublesome Conversations
by Xennariel
Summary: Riza and Roy are invited to a baby shower celebrating Winry and Ed's first child. Riza helps Winry bake cookies and their conversation leads to a discussion about marriage and families.


This is a drabble written for the prompt "Baking" for mage-warden-surana/izumiicurtis on Tumblr who asked for something for Edwin or Royai, so I wrote this for both.

 **000000**

It was a blustery day in Risembool when Roy and Riza arrived at the Elric's home. Newlyweds Ed and Winry were expecting their first child and had invited Riza to the baby shower. The invitation extended to Roy as well even though he wouldn't be allowed at the actual party.

Al and May would be arriving later from Xing and Winry was excited to see everyone, appearing like she was ready to bounce off the walls in her exuberance. She cheerfully greeted Roy and Riza and invited them in, Riza smiling warmly at the younger girl and both she and Roy congratulated her as they stepped over the threshold.

"I'm so happy you could make it!" Winry said, smiling widely. "Ed's in the living room if you wanted to catch up. I'll just be in the kitchen baking for the party tomorrow."

"You're making the food for your own party?" Riza asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's okay though. I'm just making the sweets. Granny will be home tomorrow morning to help make everything else."

"Ah, well, I would be happy to help you bake."

Winry blinked at Riza and shook her head.

"No no, you're a guest, you shouldn't have to help."

"Nonsense, I like baking and I'd enjoy helping out," Riza reassured Winry with a smile.

"Plus, the Captain makes some of the best cookies I've ever eaten," Roy added, fondly glancing at Riza. " And I would gladly offer my help, but, well, I don't actually know how to cook."

Winry giggled.

"All right then, thank you Miss Riza."

"You're very welcome," she replied as the two women left the entryway and made for the kitchen.

Roy wandered over to the living room and flopped into a chair across from Ed who grumbled at Roy's smirk.

"I hope those two get along this weekend," Winry commented as she eyed the two men.

Riza chuckled.

"I'm sure they will. They _are_ older now after all."

Winry and Riza made idle talk as they measured out ingredients and mixed batter for the cookies and cakes Winry wanted. Soon the kitchen was filled with the delicious aroma of cinnamon and sugar and despite the darkening sky outside, the house was warm and bright.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Riza said as she stared out the window.

"I'm fine with that, though _some_ people might be upset about it."

Riza and Winry turned to look into the living room at Roy and Ed and then turned back to each other and laughed, though soon the sounds of bickering from the living room drifted over and it almost ruined the peaceful and happy atmosphere. They both sighed.

"So much for them getting along," Winry muttered as she began whipping frosting for the first batch of cookies that would be ready soon.

"Boys will be boys I suppose."

"Ed can be such a child."

"So can the General."

Winry and Riza shared another laugh.

"They're kind of alike, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are."

"Though Ed isn't quite as romantic as the General seems to be. Did you know he proposed to me by using the alchemic concept of equivalent exchange?! He's so ridiculous."

Riza smiled and shook her head.

"Honestly, I wouldn't put it passed the General to do that as well."

Winry looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Mhm, he's not always the suave romantic he appears to be."

Winry stopped mixing the frosting as a fit of giggles overtook her.

"Somehow it's hard to imagine that. You seem to know him well. I guess being his bodyguard for years helps with that, huh?"

Riza nodded, focusing on mixing the batter in the bowl in front of her again. She decided she needed to change the subject before Winry began digging deeper and asking too many questions.

"I can tell you're excited about the baby. What about Edward?"

Winry's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Ed's just as excited. It might seem like he's indifferent, but he actually loves kids as much as I do, he's just a dork that gets embarrassed easily about dumb things. There's no reason he needs to hide his excitement about this in front of others, but he does anyway." Riza smiled lightly at how Winry could call Ed names and somehow make it sound endearing. "What about you, Miss Riza? Don't you ever think about getting married and having a family of your own?"

Riza frowned, eyes darting to the living room before looking wistfully out the kitchen window.

"No, that kind of life isn't meant for me."

Winry's expression grew sad as she took in Riza's sudden change in emotion. Her face betrayed nothing, but her voice held a tinge of regret and her eyes seemed almost distant.

"That's not true," Winry argued. "I'm sure there's _someone_ out there… Isn't there anyone you have feelings for?"

Riza took a deep breath, focusing on the muffled sound of Roy's voice, mind conjuring images of what could be if things were different for them.

"That's…" Riza swallowed thickly, unsure of how to respond. "I...don't. Besides, I'm not important. This is _your_ weekend."

Winry shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Nuh uh, you're not getting away that easily. My day is _tomorrow_. You can't tell me there's no one you like even a little bit. Even _I've_ seen it."

Riza's eyes widened for a moment and her head whipped toward Winry.

"That's not… He's…"

"Aha!" Winry smiled deviously. "I knew it. There _is_ someone."

Riza blinked and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"I didn't actually know you liked anyone, I just wanted to see if I could get you to confess. Sooo, who is it?"

Riza huffed. Outwitted by a girl nearly half her age. Why had she been so distracted by Roy's voice carrying over from the living room?

"No one," she said, resuming her batter mixing, being a little more forceful than was necessary.

"Aw, okay," Winry muttered, realizing she should stop prying. "But, if you _did_ like someone, what would they be like?"

Riza stopped mixing again and looked back out the window thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess… I guess they would be caring and compassionate. Someone who strives to better themselves with each passing day. Someone who is courageous and loyal, who always looks out for others, often to the point that they forget about themselves. Someone who looks at me with warmth, in a way that with just one glance, I'll know how they feel."

"That's… kind of specific," Winry pointed out and Riza almost blushed.

"I don't know. I'm not very good with these sorts of things."

Winry smiled as she pulled out the first batch of cookies from the oven.

"That's okay, I think your description is very sweet and kind of adorable, actually. This hypothetical person sounds selfless and loving."

Riza smiled faintly, carefully scooping out batter onto a baking sheet, muttering a reply so quiet, Winry did not hear it.

"Yes. He is."


End file.
